Flaming revenge
by lilli-glenanne
Summary: An old flame of nell's comes to LA and kidnappes her, Eric finally realizes that he loves nell but will it be to late. Nell's old flame happens to be an old friend erics from his last year of college  on hiatus
1. FIRE!

**I DONT OWN NCIS: LOS ANGELES**

It was a normal day at the NCIS office in LA until a fire started on t him first floor and everyone evacuated the building forgetting the 2 techies that helped the NCIS ops team. Eric Beal a typical young Californian surfer geek and Nell Jones a pixie like young woman with spiky red hair where sitting in the ops room talking, neither of them noticing it had gotten very quiet. All of the sudden they both started coughing and wheezing. Eric opened the ops room door to get some air, but only smoke came bellowing in. Nell was getting to the ground so that the smoke wouldn't bother her lungs so much but then everything went blank. Eric saw Nell pass out and went to grab her purse to get to her cell phone and found not only her phone but an asthma inhaler as well. Eric ran straight for Nell not even thinking about the burning in his lungs. He had to get her out of the building and someplace she could breath he picked Nell up gently and ran for the fire escape on the side of the building with Nell and her inhaler in his arms. He could feel her slow labored breaths up against his chest as he ran. When he got outside the fire department was close so Eric ran faster towards the front of the building.

Hetty, the boss saw them first and ran towards them. "Mr. Beal is she alright!" Hetty asked in a frenzy of panic. Just then Nell's breath started to get steadier as more fresh air came into her lungs. Pretty soon an ambulance came into the courtyard. The paramedic checked all of Nell's vitals and said she was fine but would have to come to the hospital to be observed over night. Eric recognized the driver's voice as he called to the paramedic but couldn't place it, and since he hadn't seen the drivers face he had nothing to wrack his brains for other than a voice so he let it go.

Not knowing that if he had placed that voice a whole lot of trouble might not be happening now.


	2. YOU

Nell decided to relax on her way t the hospital. She looked out the rear window of the ambulance and notices that they were now in the warehouse district, very far away from the nearest hospital. "Where are we going?" Nell said getting a little alarmed, but she didn't have time to react because a split second later everything blacked out, for the second time that day I might add. This time though it was because the paramedic riding in the back with her injected something into her arm.

Back at the office everyone was piling into two black town cars. Kensi, Sam, and Callen driving in one and Hetty, Dekes, and Eric in the other with a driver form the company driving behind Callen's car. When they got to the hospital Eric jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and all but ran up to the doors and slowly walked inside the rest of the team flanking him. He walked straight up to the reception desk and asked,"Where can I find Nell Jones?" The nurse patiently looked through the computer and said, "I'm sorry, but we don't have any patients by that name."

N/E N/E

Nell was groggily waking up from her drug induced sleep. She tried to lift her hand to rub her eyes but couldn't . she turned her head to see why and saw that her wrists where duct taped to the chai she was sitting in. Just as she looked up again she saw a tall male figure saunter towards her . As soon as she saw who it was she spat :

"You"


	3. Peter

Nell stared awestruck at the person in front of her.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"How did you find me?" Nell asked in a surprised tone

"Well my dear you ate not that hard to find when someone knows you. Plus your little boyfriend is just not that good at covering his tracks." He said acid from his voice practically burning holes in her skin.

"Wait what boyfriend I'm not dating anyone, who are you talking about and were you stalking me?" Nell asked her voice filled with confusion and malice.

"The surfer boy wanna be with the laptop Eric Beil!" he yelled at her. The rage in his eyes scaring her quite a bit. Her mind also drifting to Eric. He thinks Eric is my boyfriend? Why do we seem like a couple to people?

"You still haven't answered my question were you stalking me?" Nell asked her voice slightly shaking from fear.

"Aww Nell I wouldn't stalk you, you are my girlfriend, I'm just looking out for you," he said sweetly, to sweetly it made her teeth fell like rotting.

Nell just stared at the animal in front of her, 'looking out for me? He's my problem not Eric' she thought ruefully. Why can't he just leave me alone?'

Then she found her voice to say, "1: You are my problem, b: I'm not you girlfriend and lastly you used to hit me around remember?"

All of the sudden he left the room, angry that this petite little thing had the nerve to say that to him.

EN EN EN EN EN EN EN EN EN

Back at HQ the team had re assembled to discuss what they knew. When they got back there was a package waiting for them.

Upon opening it they found:

Nell's jacket

A note

And a lighter

The note read:

Dear Eric,

Do you remember me?

You got me kicked out of MIT, remember me now?

Maybe not, well then you're just going to have to pick your brain.

She's mine, not yours, Nell is my girlfriend.

Eric didn't remember till the part about MIT.

Peter Robinson

And abusive, stupid, computer ginues.


End file.
